The present disclosure relates to computing cross device redundancy data. In particular, the present disclosure describes computing redundancy data and storing it in pre-designated locations. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to providing a single commit guarantee associated with data and redundancy data.
High performance non-volatile storage systems are becoming prevalent as a new level in traditional storage hierarchy. Furthermore, existing methods attempting to implement redundancy schemes in the event of a power failure include various forms of Redundant Array of Independent Disks (e.g., RAID 5, RAID 6) or more complicated schemes such as Erasure Coding to secure the data against single or multiple device failures. However, the existing redundancy schemes and device failure methods require two commits, one for data and another for redundancy data. These existing methods, regardless of how the redundancy data is computed results in a double commit, which is a performance bottleneck. The present disclosure solves problems associated with redundancy data in storage devices by providing a highly reliable system for implementing cross device redundancy schemes with a single commit.